


Savoy Truffle

by soap (Anaarlips)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaarlips/pseuds/soap
Summary: happy birthday to my dear friend! I hope you enjoy this bestie! lmk how you like this
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Savoy Truffle

When Tendou offered to make Valentine’s chocolates with Ushijima, he expected chaos. Ushijima isn’t especially connected to the culinary world; his large hands are far more suited for rough plows and heavy axes. It wasn’t so much of an assumption than it was a fact that his best friend was built for brawn. 

And yet here he is, apron tied around his waist and sleeves neatly folded, exposing the strain in his veins of his forearms as he painstakingly pipes decorations on his chocolate heart. Tendou should have known better. Of _course_ Ushijima’s a natural at this. How many hours did he spend in his childhood carefully pulling out carrots from the sun-baked earth? His eyes wander to the shifting muscles under his henley shirt. He vigorously shakes his head, like a cat that’s clawed its way out of a bath, trying to bury the rising fantasy of his best friend bent over on his knees, sweat dripping off his brow and causing his shirt to cling to his chest as he harvests his vegetables in the summer heat. 

Ushijima’s brows are furrowed in concentration as he delicately holds the flimsy ziploc bag in large, weathered hands, carefully lining the perimeter of the heart in uniform red icing. 

He looks up, and his eyes meet Tendou’s. 

Tendou freezes as Ushijima gazes at him, feeling like a child who’s got his hand stuck in a jar of treats. His heart lurches. Ushijima doesn’t read minds, right? There’s no way he can read minds, that’s stupid.

Ushijima breaks the gaze. He bows his head to guide the icing in the middle of the chocolate. 

He takes his time with his design, looking up now and then, pausing to peer at Tendou for a moment before returning to his work. 

At last, Ushijima hums. 

“Check it out.”

Tendou all but races around the table to sling his arm around his best friend’s neck as they admire his chocolate. 

“Ushi, is that _me?_ ” Tendou grins, pointing to the icing doodle in the middle of the chocolate. 

Ushijima assesses his work. A neatly piped doodle of a sharp face with equally spiky hair grins cheekily back at him. He looks back at Tendou, whose cheeks must be aching from how wide his smile is stretched. 

“Yep,” he agrees, “Spitting image.”

Tendou’s eyes soften imperceptibly. He leans against Ushijima, the blush across his cheeks tucked and hidden away as he laughs into his best friend’s side. 

“Maybe you’re the one who should go into candy!” he laughs, poking him gently in his soft stomach. 

Ushijima tilts his head. “But you are really good at this. After all, you taught me, didn’t you?”

He gestures to the bowl. “See? Your chocolate is the perfect consistency. It lacks those weird crystallization patterns and the emulsifier is nice and smooth, but not overly silky.”

Tendou feels the muscles below him shift as Ushijima reaches across the table for a clean spoon. He closes his eyes, focusing on the sensation of warmth radiating against his skin. 

He hears the smooth movement of the spoon dragged around the bowl, feeling the slackening of Ushijima’s muscles as he gathers chocolate in the utensil’s curve. 

Ushijima taps him on the shoulder lightly, and his eyes open to see a spoon of ganache mere inches from his face. 

“Taste it,” he offers. “It’s delicious.” 

Tendou’s lips part, his eyes crossed as his tongue darts out to lick the spoon like a demented frog.

“It’s in-croak-able,” Ushijima deadpans. 

Tendou snickers. “Was that a joke, Wakatoshi?” 

Ushijima’s brows furrow. “What is so funny about good cooking?” 

Tendou pauses. “Did you mean… incroyable?”

He nods seriously. “It’s French, Tendou.”

They stare at each other. 

“Did I say something wrong?”

Tendou spots a flicker of concern in those soft brown eyes. He shakes his head and laughs, reaching for the spoon. His long and slender fingers curve around Ushijima’s.

“Your turn! Say aah!”

Ushijima obediently opens his mouth as Tendou guides the remaining chocolate on the spoon into his mouth. His plump lips give under the weight of the metal held above them. 

Tendou’s mouth is dry. 

Their eyes meet. 

Slowly, his mouth closes around the spoon. He sighs as he tastes the sweetness melting on his tongue, eyelashes fluttering as his lips drag over the utensil.

Tendou breathes shakily.

Ushijima’s lidded eyes crinkle at the sides as he gently smiles at Tendou, who’s frozen in place, completely entranced at the sight of his friend sucking clean the very spoon he just licked. He reaches for the spoon, and gently guides Tendou’s hand to free his mouth. 

“How...was it?” Tendou breathes. Their faces are mere inches apart. The smell of rich chocolate and the earthiness of Ushijima’s scent mingles, and as if in a trance, Tendou leans in, greedy for the taste. 

Ushijima cups his cheek as their lips meet for a tender, sweet kiss. 

He murmurs against Tendou’s cheek as they pull away. 

“Delicious.” 

**Author's Note:**

> bestie i'm still on season one and i only know about these two from our 3 am discussions i probably didn't do them justice but i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
